ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
FULL POWER STRIKE™️ THE MOVIE
FULL POWER STRIKE™️ THE MOVIE is the first movie in the FULL POWER STRIKE™️ franchise. The Story “Curse You, Goro!” Gaylord Methuselah growled, hummering the battons on His computer. It spat out A capsule which was labelled BACON. He grubbed the Bagan cupsule and shoveed it in His pocket. Then He printed out a Zetton and a Gagrogon and a Zogu capsule and combined them all. “GO, BAGORGUTTON!” The Giant Monster appeared and Begun to rampaig. Bagorgutton stomped Around and destroyed stuff. All the militaries shot nuclear missiles, One Hunded Twety Sven in a Nuclear Superattack. They blew Up but Bagorgutton survived. Goro Sonozaki, hero, ran and transfirmed into Ultraman Xarol. Xarol flew up to the Monster but was beaten with a big Lazer Bean. He screamed in Pain and reverted back to Goro. ALl was lost and Gaylord Methuselah was winning. Suddeny another Monster appeared. It was Shine Godzilla. Shine Godzilla walked up to Bagorgutton and shot a Purple beam of Atom Fire. The Fire burned Bagogrrton and It Died immediutly. Shine Godzilla rored. “Wait What!? F**********K NO! I Have Stocks!” Gaylord Methuselah said. “Time for My backup plan…” ELSEWHERE Goro, Glyda< Jewelz, Putin and Elivura were Parying at Putin’s privute reteat. Goro had Recovered from losing to Bagorgutton. They Partyed Hard. Then They all went to Slep. Then They woak up. “IT IS TIME TO RISE!” Glydia screemd. “What do we Do about Shine Godzilla?” Goro froownd. "Simple.” Putin snarled. “We kill It.” “But it killed the Other Monster which hurt Xarol!” Jewels gasped. “Dusn’t matter,” Putin replid. “We kill It. With Guns.” "But it survived a #One Hundred and Twenty Sven nuclr missile Superattack!” Jewez said. "I need to charge My power,” Xarol said in Goro’s Head. “Xarol need to charge His power,” Goro said. “Ok.” Elvira said. “I have a Plan. We need to go Back to Greece.” Goro smile. “We need to see an old ally.” So Elvira flew Them to Greece. On the way She put on some Dunce music. Xavier Dun met Them at the airport. “Oh Hey.” He said. “You called Me?” “Yeah,” Goro sad. “We need You to call the other defender of the Murmades. Reeves.” “Alright. HHod on.” Xaver called His friend and They agreed to Meat. His frind shoed Up. He was Keanu Reeves, also known as JOAN WICK NEO. Keanu lughed and pulled out a Tyrant Capsul. “I will Kill the Best. You must stop the new Plan of Lord K-Rad.” “What iz His plan?” Goro asked. “Lord K-Rad has recently Uncovered the Body of Hitler in Aergzentina.” “O No.” "O Yes." “O Wow.” "Let's Go." They all went Back to Elviras plain and They flew to Tokyo where Shine Godzilla was rumpaging. Shine Godzilla fired Lazers from His back and killed Everyone in Tokyo. The plane landed and they got Out. Suddenly, the were assaulted by a Strannge Man. It was Hitler but a;so a Starfish. It was... STARFIHS HITLER. Hiterl laughed and waved His sword. "I have returned to build the Firth Rike, the Rike of the Sea!" "Your just some Sick experiment!" Goro cryed. "I Will handel this." Kenu Reeves said. He transformed Into Tyrant. They began to Fight. Hitler threw Swastistick throwing nives aat Tyrant who maced them Aside. Goro became Ultramen Xarol. Xarol whispered to Goro. "Fly Into Space, I muset charge My body!" So Xarol flew into Space and chorged His body. He flexed in front of The Son. "YEAH FLEXING POWER!" Then He went back and began to Fight Shin Godzilla. Shine Godzilla fired many lazers but Xarol dodged them All with his Speed. Suddenly Shine Godzilla evolved and shot a lazer from Its tale. Xarol dodged an He Ran towards the Monster and lined Up a bema. he fired the Beam. It struck Shine Godzilla in the had and Shine Godzilla blew Up. Meanwhile, Tyrant had killed Starfish-Hitler and returned To Keeanu. Xarol returd to Goro and asked Keanu. "Do you want to Join the Awesome Samurai Squad?" "No thanks I'm not an a*************s." "Oh no" "Cya kid," Keanu said and left. Elvira flew them Back to Putin's party house in Russia. ELSEWHERE "Hmm... It would Appear that the Buggernaut is complet…" Lord K-Rad grimed. "Time to Die, GORO!" Behind him, Misaka Miyamoto, Goro's ex and a Lezbian spy, laughed. THE END Category:Kosua7734 Category:FULL POWER STRIKE Category:Movies Category:Movies I guess